The Tuxedo
by Starrose1
Summary: Evin and Natasha are the pupils of the Most respected Wizard. He made an experiment that included making a tuxedo into a figthing weapon, but now Natasha has accidently send the tuxedo to Nerima. Chaos is bound to follow.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my characters, so there.

Authors Note: I got this idea from a movie I went to see, so here is what I came up with.

The characters in my story come from our time only it's an AU. 

In this universe there are cites for Magic users and Cities for Non-magic users. Both come from Magic using families.

Prologue 

Natasha looked at the tuxedo. " I think it should be white instead of black." her partner looked at it. " Nah, it'll do. Sevvin won't care what color it is as long as it withstands the spell. Evan said. Natasha shrugged and followed Evan out. " I still think we should have bought a white one." Evan rolled his eyes and continued walking. 

Both watched the senior Wizard get the spell ready. They were in his workroom; a place that didn't have much light, the room was mostly filled with shelves of old books that were covered with dust. Unlike other students in this school they had been lucky enough to be noticed by the Senior Wizard. He didn't take students any more but he had made an exception in their case.

" Alright I think I'm about ready to start." Sevvin said. He looked at his students. " You too stay out of this, I will do this on my own." both nodded and distanced themselves from the wizard. 

Sevvin started chanting the spell, and both could feel the intensity that was starting to build up in the room. He kept chanting until Natasha thought she would scream, then he said the last word and all the build up power in the room disappeared. Sevvin straightened up and looked at his pupils. " It worked." " Exactly what did you do anyways?" Evan asked. Sevvin smiled. " I made this suit a weapon! It enables anyone who is wearing it to become twice as strong as they already are, it also enables them to be able to fight as an expert at the martial arts; not to mention it helps them out in a couple of other things, like dancing, singing, and the like." " Who's going to try it out for you?" Evan asked, hesitantly. " That I will decide later, I'm a bit late to a meting at the moment." The old wizard took up his staff, pointy hat, and opened the door, closing it behind both of his students. They were quiet for a minute, and then an evil grin spread over Natasha's face. " I dare you to try it?" she said to Evan. " I'm not stupid you know, this is a test, he left us here with his experiment right in front of us. He expects us to behave like his students not teenagers looking for trouble." Natasha sighted in boredom. " I know, but sometimes being his student is kind of boring." "Get used to it." Evan said, picking up a book and putting it back in its proper place. 

" Might as well work on my transport spell." Natasha said. She sat down on a chair and started reciting the spell, while looking at the tuxedo. She said the activating word, and suddenly the tuxedo wasn't there any more. " I think we should get out of here." Natasha said, standing up. " Why?" Evan said, looking up from his work. He looked at the place where the tuxedo was suppose to be. " You didn't?" he said, eyes widening. " I think I did, but I didn't mean too, my spell doesn't usually work." " I think we should go find Sevvin." " No. Don't do that! We can find it on our own." Natasha said. " We?" Evan asked, "You're the one who made it disappear." " Well you were supposed to warn mew not to look at it, now come on lets find a tracking spell that should work." She went to the shelves and started searching. Evan shook his head, and went to help. 


	2. Chapter 1: Crossing paths

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my characters.

Chapter 1: Crossing paths

" Found it!" Evan said. Natasha looked up from the desk. " Great, now to start the spell." " It's not that hard, I can do it on my own." Evan said. " Well then hurry up!" Natasha exclaimed. Evan nodded. "Zitima mas mesa arthro kateythynsi of poia echei chamenos armoso." At his last words a yellow light appeared out of his cupped right hand and made a portal in the wall. "I guess that means that the tuxedo is that way." Natasha said. Evan nodded. "Lets go, before the spell reaches its time limit." Natasha gulped and went through. Evan took the book with him, and passed through the portal. 

************************************************************************

Mousse sighted. He had asked Shampoo to go on a date with him but she had said that she had one with the cursed Ranma Saotome. "A curse on him! Taking away my Shampoo! I'll show him!" He ran off in the direction of the Tendo Dojo, but stopped when suddenly a tuxedo appeared out of nowhere in front of him. "Where did this come from?" he asked as he picked up the Tuxedo. It was black with a white shirt, black tie, and even the black dressing shoes. He frowned and looked around. No one was around. Then he got an idea. "I'll dress in this and get a bouquet of red roses, and ask Shampoo out again! It just might work!" he headed back to the Cat Café. 

"Shampoo will you go out with me?!" the door of the restaurant opened and Mousse now with the tuxedo on came in. Ranma looked up from his meal. "What the! Where did you get that Tuxedo from?" he asked. "Non of your bussiness! Ranma." Mousse shouted. "I already say no to date with you Mousse." Shampoo said, looking away from Mousse. "But I, I got dressed up for you." Mousse said. "Hmp! Shampoo still say no!" Mousse stood in the door way with his head hung low. Ranma got up. "Sorry about that Mousse. Maybe you'll have a better chance with out the tuxedo on." "This is your fault Ranma!" Mousse charged Ranma. Ranma sighted and moved aside as Mousse attacked, but to his surprise Mousse turned around with speed he had never shown before and punched him on the face, sending him flying backwards. "What was that?!" Ranma asked getting to his feet. Mousse looked at his hand, then realized he didn't have his glasses on but could still see. "I can see without my glasses." he said. "What!?" Ranma looked at Mousse with surprise. "I thought you couldn't see with out them." "But I can now! And that means I don't have to worry about hitting anyone else but you Ranma!" Mousse charged again. Ranma blocked his punches, but Mousse kicked him in the stomach with the same speed from before. Ranma jumped back and went on defensive. "What's all the noise?" Cologne asked, coming out from the back of the restaurant. She saw Ranma fly through the roof. "What!?" she looked at Mousse who was laughing histerically. "I beat Ranma Saotome! Wahahahahahahahah!!" "How could this have happened!" Cologne asked. "I no know great grandmother." Shampoo said. She ran outside calling for Ranma. 

"Mousse could never have beaten son in law on his own, but I don't see anything that would have helped him.' she looked at the tuxedo. She tried to attack Mousse while his back was turned, but he quickly turned around and blocked her attack, flinging her staff through the door. "I knew it! That tuxedo you're wearing! That's what's helping you, where did you get it?" she asked. "Like I would tell you old hag." She tried another attack which, as she had foreseen, failed. Mousse ran out after Shampoo. 

"There's something going on here. I better talk to son in law." she went to retreat her staff. 

************************************************************************

Inuyasha stopped. "Is this the place where you think the shikon jewel shard is?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "It should be around here." They heard a yell from above, and both turned to see a boy dressed in Chinese clothes drop into a fountain not far from them. Kagome ran forward followed by Inuyasha. "Hey are you alright?" she asked. A red hair girl popped out of the water. "How did he do that?! He could never have beaten me with out some kind of help! I'll find out what it is, and then he'll pay!" she jumped out of the water and ran off, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha looking after him. "He was a guy.." "But he turned into a girl." Inuyasha finished.

************************************************************************

Happosai looked on as Cologne talked to Ranma. "So that's it! it's the tuxedo that helped him defeat me! Why that little!" "Hold on there Son in law, we have to find a way of getting him out of it or you don't stand a chance, that is no ordinary tuxedo where dealing with." Ranma nodded and sat down. "So how do we get him out of it?" he asked. "I'm trying to think of something." She said. Ranma fell silent. 'So Mousse has found a weapon to defeat Ranma, well I better get it before anyone else does.' he got up, picking up his bag of 'treasures' he ran off jumping from roof to roof. 

Kagome and Inuyasha walked though the park. Kagome was following the shikon aura. 

A yellow portal appeared before her. She jumped backwards, as a girl with orange hair and a blue school uniform with the words Lakeside school for magic training written on a badge that was pinned to her uniform. When she looked at her Kagome could see that she had blue eyes. Behind her a boy wearing a boys uniform the same color that the girl's uniform was stepped out of the portal. He had purple eyes and yellow hair. 

As soon as both spotted Inuyasha the boy started murmuring something in another language and the girl fired a fire ball at him. Inuyasha dodged the girls attack, but whatever the boy threw at him, hit him and Inuyasha found himself pinned to the floor and unable to move. "Don't worry he won't harm you." the boy said. "Whatare you talking about! He wasn't going to do anything to me, he's my friend." Kagome said. 

Both arrivals looked at her. "Are you sure?" the girl asked. Kagome nodded. The boy muttered a word in another language and Inuyasha was able to move. "Sorry about that, but we can never be to careful." he said. 

"Can you tell us where we are?" the girl asked. "You're in Nerima, but where did you come from?" Kagome asked. He boy shrugged. "That's better left unanswered for the moment. Now have you seen anyone in a particularly helpful tuxedo?" he asked. Kagome shook her head. Both sighted. "Oh well let's keep looking, Natasha." the boy said. Natasha nodded and both ran off. 'his is a strange place.' she thought.


End file.
